


Turn a Different Corner

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M, Other, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you see things you weren't meant to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn a Different Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Further defining the Id-fic

Everyone sees a lot of things they shouldn’t, a lot of things they don’t want to see on tour. Sometimes you just turn the corner at the wrong time or you take a wrong turn altogether. Mike’s not sure which this qualifies as, maybe both.

Whatever it is, he had absolutely no desire to see Courtney Beckett leaning against a bus, her head tilted back so her long throat is exposed, her teeth sunk into her lower lip so she doesn’t make any noise, one of her hands fisted in some guy’s hair, her leg thrown over his shoulder, and his face buried in her cunt.

Okay, possibly that’s a lie. Possibly he has a lot of desire to see that, if his current hard-on is any indication. Or possibly it’s a distortion of the truth since what he thought he had a desire for was to _be_ the guy on his knees. Apparently his dick isn’t picky.

He knows he should walk away, should just take his dick back to the bus and jerk off, not stand here, leaning on the bus and watching. Knowing doesn’t mean moving, so he watches her, listens to the barely-there sounds she makes, trying to keep quiet as she gets closer and closer. Mike can see the guy move closer, press deeper, and god, he wants to taste Courtney on his tongue, burning up so hot that the beating sun on stage feels like a _relief_. He wants to spread her legs wider so he can fuck her deeper, so he can feel her spasm and jerk and come for him, spilling onto his tongue so he can swallow the taste of her.

Her body jerks just then and she presses one hand to her mouth to keep the sound from escaping, but Mike can still hear it, a muffled gasp that makes him want to pin her hands to something so she can’t hide the sound, so he can hear everything. She’s less capable of stopping the sounds that follow, the higher pitch of desperation as the guy between her legs doesn’t stop, doesn’t relent. Courtney’s face is flushed and she’s shaking, her heel digging into the guy’s t-shirt, and Mike knows she’s coming again, can almost feel it in the throb of the surrounding air.

“Fuck. Please.” Her voice is shattered, hoarse and shaking, and the hand she has in the guy’s hair is tugging now, pulling. “Please. Inside me. Fuck. Please. Now.”

Mike’s not sure when he realizes, or maybe he knew the minute they saw them, but his brain didn’t realize it. He knows in that instant before it’s obvious though, knows as the guy stands up, as her hip eases off his shoulder and around his waist as he guides his dick inside her.

“Fuck, Court.” Bill presses his face to his sister’s neck, probably tasting the sweat gathered there as he holds her, driving his cock inside her. Mike can taste blood in his mouth from how hard he’s biting his tongue to keep from saying anything, from making noise at all. “Licked you open and you’re still so fucking tight.”

Courtney turns her head, her hand still fisted in Bill’s hair as she presses her mouth to his. Bill has her pinned to the bus, her feet not quite touching the ground, and she moves with every thrust. She wraps a second leg around his waist and they both groan, and Mike can just imagine how much deeper Bill probably feels now, all her weight pivoted on his cock buried inside her. Mike presses against his dick, the ball of his hand hard against the tip. He can tell they’re close, gasping into each other’s mouths, stealing each other’s breath. Courtney’s hands move to Bill’s shoulders and she’s hanging on, he can see the fabric twisted between her fingers as she arches her back, her breasts pressed tight against her own shirt, nipples visible even from Mike’s viewpoint.

“F-fuck. Fuck.”

William kisses her again, and they’re both quiet save for their ragged breathing, but that’s loud enough in Mike’s ears to drown out the sound of his own breath. The path between the buses feels like the air is on fire with tension and it’s at its breaking point. Mike’s skin is covered in goose bumps and every breath is burning his lungs. It breaks when the kiss does, when Bill cries out, burying his face in Courtney’s neck. It’s like a sudden crack of thunder that severs the air, aftershocks rocking through Courtney’s body as she rides out another orgasm.

Mike needs to move, needs to get away before the world comes back to both of them and they realize he’s standing there, realize he’s watching them. Courtney’s still pinned against the bus by Bill, but it looks for all the world like she’s supporting him, the way he’s leaning into her, the way they blend together like twins. Mike closes his eyes for a moment, seeing the image burned there in the instant of darkness, then opens them again. Nothing’s changed, but it feels different, and Mike knows he needs to leave now, or it will be too late.

He slips back the way he came, weaving a different path back to their bus. No one else seems to be around, so he head to his bunk, kicking his jean shorts down so he can wrap his hand around his cock. He strokes slowly, even though he wants more, keeping a steady rhythm until he hears the lock of the bus click and the soft sound of voices, Bill and Courtney whispering. He thinks he can smell them from his bunk, the sharp strong odor of sex, and his hand moves faster, the vision of them in his head, replaying like a movie in slow motion to the sound of their voices.

He’s too close to hold it, coming in hot spurts on his stomach as he hears their footsteps nearing the bunk area. He’s breathing hard again, panting roughly as Bill knocks on the doorframe. “Mike?”

“Yeah,” Mike manages, his cock giving another jerk as he imagines Courtney pressed tight against Bill’s back. “Yeah, man. Be out in a second.”  



End file.
